Hate the Way I Love You
by VioletJonas
Summary: Como seria a historia se o motivo para a família Cullen ir embora, não seja o ataque de Jasper no aniversario de 18 anos de Bella, mas sim a noite de amor, que Bella e Edward tiveram nesse dia? O que Edward não sabe é que essa noite gerou Renesmee, uma linda e pequena hibrida . 6 anos mais tarde Edward e Bella se reencontram mas a situação um tanto inusitada.
1. PROLOGO

_**Disclaimer: **__Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, eu apenas uso eles para criar as minhas historias. Essa fanfic foi inspirada em Seduzindo Srta. Swan (Seducing Ms Swan) fic da autora britânica Claire com a autorização da mesma._

**PRÓLOGO**

(POV 3ª pessoa)

Edward olhava o corpo adormecido da namorada, apesar da sua expressão ser tranquila e dela manter um sorriso no rosto, seu corpo estava cheio de roxos, e pequenos arranhões.

A única coisa que se passava na cabeça do vampiro era que ele não deveria ter cedido a insistência de Bella e ao desejo que sentia por ela, agora o seu pequeno anjo estava machucado, e a culpa era sua.

Ele a tinha machucado no dia do seu aniversario de 18 anos. Uma data muito especial para a maioria dos humanos, mas não para Bella, para ela isso significava que estava ficando mais velha, enquanto seu namorado se mantem na perfeição dos 17 anos por toda a eternidade.

Enquanto observava o sono da sua amada, Edward decidiu que iria embora de Forks, para longe de Bella, por mais que isso doesse, era o melhor para ela, ou assim ele pensava.

Antes que o dia amanhecesse, ele deixou o quarto de Bella, sem intenção de voltar, deixando apenas um bilhete.

"_**Desculpe, mas não posso mais fazer isso. Edward".**_

O vampiro correu para a sua casa, onde sua família já tinha sido informada da sua decisão, por sua irmã Alice, que tinha o dom de prever o futuro.

-Não acredito que vai fazer isso Edward. -Alice falou assim que ele entrou na casa.

-É melhor assim Allie. -Falou Edward desolado.

-Não, não é. Bella vai ficar arrasada.

-Não posso deixar que ela corra riscos por minha causa, a amo demais para isso.

Sem esperar resposta, ele seguiu correndo para o seu quarto.

No mesmo dia os Cullen partiram de Forks, sem deixar rastros.

[...]

Quando o dia amanheceu, Bella acordou e estranhou o fato de Edward não estar ali no quarto, mas pensou que ele deve ter tido alguma emergência com a família.

Ela se levantou e foi tomar o seu banho. Quando voltou para o quarto, ela encontrou embaixo do seu celular, o bilhete deixado por Edward.

-Não acredito que ele fez isso. -Falou indignada.

Desceu as escadas correndo, mas seu pai já tinha ido trabalhar, decidiu que não iria à aula naquele dia, um dia de falta não ia fazer falta, e além do mais ela não conseguiria se concentrar na aula.

Quando seu pai chegou do serviço, ele a olhou com pena, Charlie nunca tinha a olhado assim antes.

-Bells, você teve noticia dos Cullen hoje?-Perguntou.

-Não, por quê?

-Porque o diretor do hospital me falou que Carlisle pediu demissão hoje de manhã e se mudou você sabia disso?

-Não. -Respondeu Bella.

"Então era verdade, ele foi mesmo embora." - Pensava Bella.

[...]

Dois meses depois da partida dos Cullen, Bella não comia direito, e fazia duas semanas que ela estava vomitando direto.

Um dia Jacob, seu melhor amigo, chegou a casa dela com um teste de gravidez.

-Não é possível que eu esteja gravida Jake, Edward é um vampiro.

Jacob é um lobisomem transmorfo, ele sabe da existência de vampiros.

-Não custa nada Bells.

Ela suspirou derrotada e foi para o banheiro fazer o teste.

Depois do tempo demarcado nas instruções, ela olhou o teste e lá estava as duas linhas rosa, confirmando que ela estava gravida de Edward.

Bella passou a mão por cimo do seu ventre ainda liso.

-Eu vou cuidar de você bebê, você não vai nem sentir falta do seu pai, e ele nunca vai saber de você.

**N/A: Voltei com fanfic nova como o prometido. Espero que tenham gostado do prologo, o sistema de postagem continua o mesmo, todo domingo tem capitulo novo, salvo algumas exceções. Como eu já falei no Disclaimer lá em cima, Hate The Way I Love You foi inspirada em Seduzindo Srta. Swan, mas apenas a parte da Bella ser professora do Edward, de resto é tudo diferente, pode ser que tenham algumas semelhanças em algumas falas ou cenas, não sei por que faz muito tempo que li essa fanfic. Deixem reviews falando o que acharam do prologo, e semana que vem eu volto com o primeiro capitulo.**

**Os links para quem quiser ler ela (eu recomendo é muito boa)**

**Link Seduzindo Srta. Swan original:** s/4425217/1/Seducing-Ms-Swan

**Link Seduzindo Srta. Swan traduzida para português: ** s/5585363/1/Seduzindo_Srta_Swan_Traducao


	2. CAPITULO 1

**CAPITULO 1**

(POV Bella)

Seis anos se passaram desde que Edward me deixou, e mesmo depois de todos esses anos eu nunca deixei de ama-lo, apesar dos meus esforços para isso.

A minha gravidez foi tranquila, como a de qualquer outro bebê completamente humano. Renesmee, nome que escolhi para minha filha, é uma criança saudável, mas o seu crescimento não é igual ao das outras crianças, ela se desenvolve fisicamente, mais devagar, e mentalmente mais rápido, com cinco anos, ela aparenta ter apenas três, e é mais inteligente que um universitário.

Ela é hibrida, meio vampira e meio humana. O seu coração bate, ela tem sangue nas suas veias, dorme, come comida humana e toma sangue ás vezes, mas também é muito rápida, não tanto quando um vampiro, mas ainda sim rápida, e também não se machuca com facilidade, nem fica doente facilmente, para a minha tranquilidade.

Relutantemente me levantei de minha cama, e fui até o quarto de Nessie, acordar ela, para ir para o colégio.

-Nessie meu amor acorda.

-Me deixa dormir mais um pouquinho mamãe.

-Não pode filha, você tem que ir para a escola.

Ela suspirou e sentou na cama.

-Não gosto de ir para a escola, eles não gostam de mim. -Ela falou fazendo biquinho.

-Não fique assim querida, é só por um tempo, ou você se esqueceu que vamos voltar para Forks, lá você vai fazer um monte de amiguinhos.

Eu tinha me mudado de Forks para fazer faculdade e para fugir de tudo que me lembrasse de Edward, agora eu morava em Hannover, sim eu tinha vindo para Dartmouth e tinha me formado em literatura.

-O Seth vai estudar comigo?

-Acho que sim querida.

Seth é o filho de três anos de Jacob, ele tinha se casado com Leah uma loba de uma matilha de algum lugar perto de Hannover, e há um ano ele tinha voltado para La Push com eles, mas Seth estudava na escola da cidade.

-Agora levanta se não vamos chegar atrasadas. -Falei.

-Ok mamãe. -Ela falou revirando os olhos.

Ela se parecia muito com Edward quando fazia isso, e meu coração se apertava de saudades e de raiva, por ele ter me deixado gravida, mesmo que não soubesse desse ultimo detalhe e também por Nessie que nunca vai conhecer o pai.

Balancei a cabeça para dispersar esses pensamentos, e fui dar banho em Nessie.

Meia hora depois estavamos saindo de casa, em direção à escola. O meu carro é um Chevrolet Classic, que meu pai me deu como presente de formatura da faculdade.

Deixei Nessie na sala de aula dela, junto com a professora e fui para o campus ao lado, onde eu lecionava literatura para o ensino médio.

Fui direto para minha sala, e arrumei as minhas coisas, e esperei os alunos que não demoraram a chegar.

Assim que todos estavam em seus devidos lugares, me preparei para começar a minha aula, mas uma batida na porta me impediu.

Pedi para um aluno que senta perto da porta para abri-la, era o diretor.

Fiz sinal para que ele entrasse na sala, ele não o fez.

-Quero apenas, avisar que você terá um novo aluno na sua classe, ele já deve estar chegando.

-Oh sim. –Falei.

O diretor olhou para fora.

-Ali ele. -Falou. -Sr. Cullen.

Ao escutar o sobrenome me virei rapidamente, e internamente rezando para que o Sr. Cullen, seja Jasper ou Emmett, mas quando olhei para a porta, vi a ultima pessoa que esperava encontrar na minha vida.

Edward Cullen.

Sua expressão assim como a minha era de surpresa, mas ele logo se recompôs, e eu tentei fazer o mesmo, mas acredito que não tive muito sucesso.

Ele sorriu para mim, e tive que me segurar para não sorrir de volta. Virei o meu rosto para a turma.

-Espero que se dê bem com a turma Sr. Cullen. -O diretor falou.

-Tenho certeza que sim. -Edward respondeu ainda sorrindo.

-Eu já vou indo, vim aqui apenas para isso.

Dito isso o diretor saiu.

-Sente-se Sr. Cullen, para que possamos começar a aula. -Falei me dirigindo a ele pela primeira vez.

A aula correu o mais normalmente possível, levando em consideração que meu ex-namorado vampiro, que é pai da minha filha e me deixou com apenas um bilhete, agora é meu aluno.

Edward não falou nada, e eu não ousei olhar para o seu lado, mas sentia o seu olhar em mim a todo o momento e de minuto em minuto eu olhava para o relógio, como se isso fosse fazer a aula acabar mais rápido.

Assim que o sinal tocou, eu me enfiei no meio dos alunos que se aglomeravam na porta tentando sair, querendo evitar qualquer contato com Edward.

Cheguei à sala dos professores, e me sentei em um dos sofás que tem lá.

Droga, Edward não pode nem sonhar que Renesmee é sua filha. Esse é um bom momento para agradecer por Nessie ser muito parecida comigo.

**N/A: Oi, assim como o prometido voltei com o primeiro capitulo, espero que tenham gostado. Só um aviso, semana que vem tem o ENEM, e não sei como vai ficar o meu horário, vou tentar escrever o capitulo durante a semana, e postar no domingo como o de costume, mas se não der eu posto ou na sexta, ou segunda a noite ,porque nesses dias eu tenho aula o dia inteiro.(Se não der certo, na semana depois do ENEM vou tentar postar dois capítulos) Capitulo dedicado a YCullen, que foi a única a comentar no prologo. Espero que esse tenha mais reviews. Beijos, até o próximo capitulo e não se esqueçam de comentar, senão não tem como eu saber se vocês estão gostando e desanimo.**


	3. CAPITULO 2

**CAPITULO 2 **

(POV Edward)

Seis anos se passaram desde que eu deixei Bella. Seis anos de sofrimento por estar sem o amor da minha existência. Seis anos de arrependimento por tê-la deixado.

Sai dos meus devaneios destrutivos, quando escutei uma batida na porta do meu quarto, que vem sendo meu refugio desde aquele fatídico dia.

Não precisei recorrer à leitura de pensamentos para saber quem era.

-Entre Alice. -Falei, a minha voz um pouco rouca pela falta de uso.

Não precisei falar duas vezes, porque em menos de um segundo a baixinha já se encontrava na minha frente.

-Você precisa sair desse quarto Ed. - Falou.

Suspirei, sabendo que ela iria começar a mesma discussão de novo.

-Allie, você melhor do que todo mundo sabe que eu não quero ver ninguém.

-Mas Edward, você não pode passar o resto da eternidade trancafiado em um quarto.

Não respondi, ela sabia a minha resposta, eu passaria o resto dos meus anos, não importa quantos fossem, trancado não queria ter contato com ninguém, ainda mais em minha família onde eu tenho que conviver com três casais perfeitamente apaixonados.

-Ed, nos vamos nos mudar para Hannover, porque você não volta a estudar com a gente? Vai ser bom para você.

Carlisle tinha me avisado no começo da semana que nos mudaríamos de novo e que meus irmãos iriam estudar na Hannover High School, e desde esse dia Alice tentava me convencer ir estudar com eles também.

-Alice, tudo o que eu menos quero é ter que conviver com um monte de adolescentes com hormônios a flor da pele e pensamentos descontrolados.

-Mas Ed, tenho certeza que você não vai se arrepender, por favor.

Ela me olhou com aquela carinha de gato de botas, que a faz ganhar qualquer coisa que quiser.

Suspirei me dando por vencido.

-Você não vai me deixar em paz, enquanto eu não aceitar, não é?

Ela apenas assentiu.

-Ok, Alice você venceu.

Ela deu alguns pulinhos enquanto batia palmas.

-Tenho certeza que você não vai se arrepender.

Allie me deu um beijo na bochecha e saiu do meu quarto.

Espero que Alice esteja certa e eu não me arrependa dessa decisão.

**N/A: Oi gente, consegui postar no domingo \o/,na verdade eu só consegui isso porque escrevi esse capitulo na aula de matemática(se minhas notas ficarem baixas a culpa é de vocês, hein!) senão não teria dado tempo. Eu sei que o capitulo ficou curtíssimo, não era para ele ser desse tamanho, era para ser maior, mas eu acabei mudando algumas coisas no roteiro e ele ficou só com duas paginas mesmo, mas o próximo acho que vai ser um pouco maior. Hoje não irei responder os reviews, por que estou com pressa e cansada por causa do ENEM, serio gente a prova é muito cansativa, meus dedos estão doendo, mas eu li e adorei saber que estão gostando, eu acho que irei viajar na semana que vêm, meus pais são doidos e vivem mudando de ideia, aí se eu for mesmo, vou tentar postar o próximo cap na sexta, ou antes, mas se não der eu posto na semana seguinte. Até o próximo capitulo e não se esqueçam dos reviews.**


	4. CAPITULO 3

**CAPITULO 3**

(POV Bella)

Acordei antes do despertador, por causa de uma noite com pesadelos protagonizados por um Edward irado por eu ter escondido Nessie dele e tomando ela de mim.

Balancei a cabeça como se isso fosse fazer com que os pesadelos saíssem da minha mente, me levantei e comecei a repetir as mesmas ações de todos os dias.

Tomar um banho, trocar de roupa, acordar Renesmee, dar banho nela, colocar um roupa nela, fazer o café da manha, deixar Nessie na escolinha e seguir para o prédio onde acontecem as aulas do ensino médio.

Fui para a primeira aula que graças a Deus não era para a turma do Edward, e pelo visto eu não daria aula para mais nenhum dos Cullen.

[...]

As aulas foram tranquilas, os meus alunos como sempre prestaram atenção e não me atrapalharam.

Entrei na minha sala e esperei os alunos chegarem, a cada aluno que passava pela porta, meu coração acelerava pensando que era Edward, eu tentei me convencer que era apenas nervosismo por que ele não pode descobrir sobre a Nessie.

Ele foi um dos últimos a chegar, parece que Edward também que adiar qualquer encontro comigo.

Chamei a atenção dos alunos que estavam envolvidos em suas conversas paralelas.

-Bom dia. -Falei

-Bom dia Srta. Swan. -Alguns me responderam.

-Vamos começar com a nossa aula falando sobre as obras de Emily Brontë.

Ouvi alguns suspiros de tedio, enquanto começava a falar.

[...]

Finalmente chegou ao fim da sexta aula, e durante toda a sua duração eu sentia os olhos de Edward em mim, mas assim como no primeiro dia de aula dele aqui evitei olhar para onde ele estava sentado.

Eu estava sentada na mesa de minha sala, arrumando alguns papeis que eu tinha que entregar para a direção.

O sinal que anuncia o fim da aula já tinha tocado, e os alunos estavam saindo da sala, depois de alguns minutos eu parei de ouvir passos e conversas. Finalmente estava sozinha.

-Bella.

Dei um pulo na cadeira com o susto que levei ao escutar a voz de veludo de Edward.

-Desculpe não queria te assustar. -Falou.

-Tudo bem, estava apenas distraída.

Ainda não tinha olhado para ele, fingindo que estava muito concentrada nos papeis a minha frente.

Ele suspirou quando percebeu que eu não iria olha-lo.

-Bella será que podemos conversar?-Ele suplicou.

-Não temos o que conversar Edward. -Falei levantando os olhos e me permitindo olhar para o rosto que tanto amei, que tanto amo.

Seus olhos estavam completamente dourados, sinal que ele tinha se alimentado a pouco tempo. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei contemplando o seu rosto tentando gravar cada mísero detalhe e ele também me olhava fixamente como se quisesse fazer o mesmo, por um momento eu me permiti sonhar que ainda estava tudo igual que ele não tinha me abandonado, que ele ainda me amava.

Balancei a cabeça para dispersar esses pensamentos que só iriam me trazer dor, Edward não me ama, talvez ele nunca tenha me amado, afinal se amasse não teria me deixado com apenas um bilhete como recordação além das minhas memorias.

-O que você quer?-Perguntei.

-Quero apenas conversar sobre nós.

-Não existe nós Edward. -Falei seca.

A sua expressão de aparente calma se transformou em dor, mas ele se recompôs tão rapidamente que eu pensei se não tinha sida a minha imaginação me pregando peças.

-Bella... por favor-Ele falou sua voz torturada.

-Não temos o que conversar Edward.

Peguei as minhas coisas, e fui em direção a porta, mas ele foi mais rápido e antes que eu pudesse dar um passo Edward já se encontrava na soleira impedindo que eu saísse, continuei a me aproximar.

-Eu preciso ir embora. -Falei.

-Não vá.

-Eu tenho que pegar Nessie na escolinha.

-Nessie é o nome da sua filha?-Perguntou.

-Apelido, agora eu tenho que ir se você me der licença.

-Ela é muito bonita, se parece muito com você.

-Como você sabe que ela se parece comigo?-Perguntei desconfiada.

-A vi com você quando foi buscar ela no outro dia.

-Ah sim. Edward é serio eu preciso ir buscar ela. -Falei.

Ele suspirou e saiu da frente da porta.

Sai da sala sem olhar para trás.

Chegando em casa liguei para Jacob e pedi que ele contratasse alguém para dar um arrumada na antiga casa de Charlie que agora morava em La Push com Sue, sua esposa.

Terminei de embalar algumas coisas que levaria comigo, e de arrumar as malas com as roupas de Nessie.

Assim que estava tudo pronto chamei um caminhão que faz mudanças _(N/A: Gente eu não sei se nos EUA tem isso, mas aqui no Brasil tem aqueles caminhões transportam mudanças, mas vamos fingir que lá tem também)_ e descarreguei tudo, ficando apenas com algumas malas, para enquanto o resto das coisas não chegasse.

As passagens já estavam compradas, então dei um banho em Nessie e arrumei, fazendo o mesmo depois, e seguimos para o aeroporto, comeríamos alguma coisa por lá.

Assim que nosso voo foi chamado, entrei com Renesmee que estava animada para rever o pessoal.

**N/A: Oi pessoal como falei no ultimo capitulo, eu irei viajar hoje, na verdade daqui a pouco, e estou com um pouquinho de pressa, pq eu tinha esquecido que tinha que postar o capitulo. Respondendo o review da Christye-Lupi, o outro cap. foi pequenininho mesmo, esse tbm não é muito grande, mas eu não gosto de colocar muita informação em um só capitulo, então eles acabam ficando pequenos mesmo, ainda mais no comecinho.**

**Espero que tenham gostado,próximo capitulo provavelmente vai ser pov Edward,e não se esqueçam de deixar reviews falando o que acharam do cap. e o que estão achando da fic,e deem ideias para mim colocar e até semana que vem.**


	5. CAPITULO 4

**CAPITULO 4**

(POV Edward)

Tinha se passado uma semana desde que nos mudamos para Hannover, e hoje iriamos começar na nova escola, Alice parecia que ia explodir de tanta ansiedade, mas ela me mantinha fora da sua mente, por exemplo, agora ela traduzia o hino nacional japonês para grego.

"_Pare de tentar xeretar Edward, você ira descobrir em breve"_. Ela pensava cada vez que sentia que eu estava na sua mente.

E eu apenas revirava os meus olhos, não entendia o porquê de tanta animação, a única coisa que eu quero é que a aula acabe logo, para que eu possa voltar para o meu quarto, e olha que ainda nem chegamos à escola.

Assim que chegamos, Emmett estacionou o carro, em uma vaga perto da secretaria, ainda tínhamos que pegar nossos horários.

Entramos na sala, que indicava a placa onde estava escrito SECRETARIA.

Uma mulher com pouco mais de cinquentas anos, estava sentada atrás de um computador velho, seus cabelos castanhos com alguns fios brancos, estavam presos em um coque mal feito, eu pigarrei para chamar a sua atenção.

Ela tirou os olhos da tela, e pude ler o nome em seu crachá, Sra. Johnson.

"_Uau! São todos muito bonitos." _Me segurei para não revirar os olhos com os pensamentos da humana.

-Olá, viemos buscar os horários dos Cullen e dos Hale. -Falou Alice animada

-Oh sim.-Sra. Johnson falou e começou a procurar os nossos horários no meio de uma pilha de papeis.-Aqui estão.

Ela chamou um por um para entregar o papel com o horário junto com um mapa da escola, não que fossemos precisar.

Eu e Alice fingiríamos estar no 10º ano e os outros no 11º. E infelizmente eu só teria um horário com Alice, que seria Calculo.

Meu primeiro tempo era Literatura na sala 11B.

Despedi-me dos meus irmãos, e segui para a aula, não sei por que, mas tenho uma boa sensação em relação a ela.

Não demorei a achar a sala, o diretor estava parado na frente da porta.

-Ali ele. –Consegui escutar ele falando. -Sr. Cullen.

Quando ele se mexeu uma lufada de vento veio até mim, e trouxe um cheiro muito familiar, fresias, era o cheiro de Bella, mas isso é impossível.

Balancei a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos, deve ser apenas a minha mente me pregando peças.

Cheguei à porta, e vi a mulher que eu deixei e a única que alcançou o meu coração.

_Isabella Swan_

Sua expressão era de surpresa e tenho certeza que a minha estava do mesmo jeito, me recompus rapidamente e um sorriso brotou no meu rosto sem minha permissão.

Alice deve ter previsto esse encontro e por isso estava tão animada.

Deixei que meus pensamentos vagassem para a mulher a minha frente, Bella está ainda mais linda do que há seis anos, perdeu os traços da adolescência e se transformou em uma belíssima mulher, olhei para os seus dedos e não encontrei nenhuma aliança então ela não deve ser casada, pensei feliz.

-Espero que se dê bem com a turma Sr. Cullen. –A voz do diretor me fez sair dos meus devaneios

-Tenho certeza que sim. –Respondi sem conseguir tirar o sorriso do meu rosto.

-Eu já vou indo, vim aqui apenas para isso.

Estava apenas meio consciente do diretor saindo da sala.

-Sente-se Sr. Cullen, para que possamos começar a aula. –Ela falou para mim, pela primeira vez.

Fiz o que ela mandou apesar da minha vontade ser de pega-la nos meus braços, a beijar e implorar que me aceite de volta.

Ela iniciou a sua aula, e em momento nenhum olhou para mim, e eu apenas ficava olhando para ela, sem perder nenhum detalhe do que ela fazia e tentando ignorar os pensamentos dos seres do sexo masculino presentes na sala.

Assim que o sinal tocou, eu esperei que tivesse alguma chance de falar com ela, mas não, ela apenas se enfiou no meio dos alunos e sumiu na multidão, eu poderia apenas seguir o seu cheiro, mas respeitarei o seu espaço.

As outras passaram sem que eu percebesse, eu me locomovia sem prestar atenção para onde ia, a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era em Bella.

Assim que as aulas terminaram eu segui para a floresta que tem nos arredores da escola, não queria ir para casa e ter que enfrentar a animação de Alice.

Corri sem saber para onde ia, e quando parei provavelmente estava muito longe de Hannover, de Bella e da confusão de sentimentos que eu sentia perto dela.

Eu amava Bella, isso era um fato, mas será que ela ainda me ama? Já se passaram seis anos, ela pode muito bem ter seguido com sua vida e me esquecido, a ausência de aliança não significa que ela não tenha um namorado, e mesmo que não tenha ela pode ter deixado de me amar.

Só a ideia de que Bella pode me odiar, por ter a abandonado, faz o meu coração morto, se contorcer em tamanha dor e agonia que mataria um humano.

Eu deveria ir para longe dela, quem sabe para algum outro continente, não importa eu tenho que me afastar dela, não posso me aproximar de novo.

Sim, isso que eu iria fazer, irei embora de novo, e nunca mais irei ver Bella.

Levantei da pedra que eu estava sentado, decido a sair novamente da vida de Bella.

A quem eu quero enganar, me sentei novamente na pedra, não irei conseguir ficar dois dias longe dela, ainda mais depois de ter visto ela.

Fiquei sentado ali o resto da noite, e quando o sol começou a nascer eu voltei para casa, troquei de roupa ignorando as suas perguntas mentais, e me sentei no banco do passageiro do carro, esperando os outros para irmos para a escola.

-Estamos ansiosos hoje, não!-Falou Jasper provavelmente sentindo a minha ansiedade em ir para a escola, bom na verdade em ver certa professora.

Não respondi apenas olhei para frente.

[...]

Acabei chegando um pouco atrasado na aula, pois Alice ficou me importunando.

Bella já tinha chegado, e não demorou muito para que ela chamasse a atenção da turma e começasse a aula, e como ontem ela seguiu com a aula com maestria, ela realmente leva jeito para ser professora, e essa é uma profissão que eu nunca pensei que ela fosse escolher.

Fiquei o tempo todo, olhando para ela completamente hipnotizado.

Quando o sinal tocou, eu pensei que ela fosse sair correndo novamente, mas não ela estava sentada na mesa concentrada em alguns papeis.

-Bella. -Falei, e ela se sobressaltou.

-Desculpe não queria te assustar. –Me desculpei.

-Tudo bem, estava apenas distraída.

Ela não me olhava, continuava encarrando as folhas. Suspirei com isso.

-Bella será que podemos conversar?-Pedi.

-Não temos o que conversar Edward. –Ela falou me olhando pela primeira vez no dia.

Eu prendi o seu olhar tentando gravar cada misero detalhe do seu rosto.

Bella balançou a cabeça como se assim fosse tirar pensamentos ruins da sua mente. Ah como eu queria conseguir lê-la.

-O que você quer?-Ela perguntou

-Quero apenas conversar sobre nós.

-Não existe nós Edward. –Falou sem emoção.

Senti como se ela tivesse dado milhares de facadas no meu coração já a tanto morto.

-Bella... Por favor-Falei minha voz estava por um fio.

-Não temos o que conversar Edward.

Ela juntou as suas coisas, e foi em direção à porta, mas eu sou mais rápido e cheguei primeiro, impedindo a sua saída.

-Eu preciso ir embora. –Bella falou.

-Não vá.

-Eu tenho que pegar Nessie na escolinha.

-Nessie é o nome da sua filha?-Perguntei curioso.

-Apelido, agora eu tenho que ir se você me der licença.

-Ela é muito bonita, se parece muito com você. -Falei a verdade, a menininha é linda, queria tanto que ela fosse minha filha também, mas isso é impossível.

-Como você sabe que ela se parece comigo?-Perguntou desconfiada.

-A vi com você quando foi buscar ela no outro dia.

-Ah sim. Edward é serio eu preciso ir buscar ela. -Falou.

Suspirei e sai da frente da porta, ela saiu sem olhar para mim.

[...]

Estava em casa, esperando Carlisle chegar do hospital, eu queria falar com todos da família.

Assim que ouvi o barulho do carro de meu pai, na entrada, eu me levantei e fui espera-lo na porta.

-Ora, a que devo essa recepção?-Perguntou divertido e estranhando o meu comportamento.

-Preciso falar com todos, os outros já estão na sala de jantar.

Em todas as nossas casas a sala de jantar sempre tinha a mesma finalidade, era lá que tomávamos a grande maioria das decisões.

-Imagino que queiram saber o porquê de eu te convocado essa reunião. -Falei.

-Sim. -Respondeu Esme.

Pude ver em suas mentes que estavam todos curiosos, menos Alice.

-Bom, imagino que já saibam que eu reencontrei Bella. -Continuei.

-Sim, Alice nos contou isso. -Falou Carlisle.

Apenas balancei a cabeça em concordância.

-E bom, hoje à tarde Alice me contou que ela irá voltar para Forks.

-E você quer que voltemos todos para lá?-Perguntou Rosalie sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção, mas em sua mente pude ver que não estava nem um pouco feliz com isso.

-Não, eu quero apenas avisar que eu estou voltando para Forks.

-Edward, meu filho, isso... -Cortei Esme.

-Mãe, eu não posso desperdiçar essa chance de ter Bella novamente.

-Eu sei, querido e concordo com você, mas aonde um for, vamos todos. -Falou Esme decidida.

Pude ver que meus irmãos e meu pai concordaram com ela, bom menos Rose, mas ela é um caso a parte.

-Mas Esme, como vamos voltar a Forks depois de tão pouco tempo? Não poderemos frequentar a escola-Perguntou Rosalie desgostosa, percebendo que não iria ganhar.

-Ora, todos nos poderemos trabalhar, ou até ficar em casa, se quiserem. -Foi Carlisle que respondeu por Esme.

Todos começaram a fazer planos para quando chegarmos a Forks, e eu estava apenas feliz, pois teria chance de ser feliz com Bella de novo, mesmo que ela me odeie, eu a conquistarei novamente.

**N/A: E ai gostaram do capitulo? Esse foi maior que os anteriores, mas também tinha um bocado de coisa para colocar nele, mas gostei do resultado, eu revisei apenas algumas partes, então perdoem os possíveis erros de português. Estou muito chateada com vocês pelo ultimo capitulo não ter tido muitos reviews, poxa a fic tá tão ruim assim? Serio gente eu fico um pouco desmotivada quando vocês não comentam, e da vontade de fazer aquela palhaçada de só se o cap. tiver tantos reviews que eu posto o próximo, eu não gosto disso. Poxa deixem pelo menos um gostei, continua ou quem sabe odiei, o importante é eu saber se vocês estão gostando ou não. Bom até semana que vem e não se esqueçam de deixar os reviews porque eles me deixam feliz e eu escreve com mais alegria, senão saio matando todo mundo run' rsrsrs. Beijos e até.**


End file.
